The present invention relates to a device for and a method of producing workpieces with alternating contour mating surfaces.
Devices and methods of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Alternating contour mating surfaces are produced on workpieces for connecting them with one another along the alternating contour surfaces so as to form a strong form-locking joint. For producing such alternating contour mating surfaces, routers with router bits are used. For producing two workpieces with respective two alternating contour mating surfaces, first one workpiece is worked with a router bit to form its alternating contour surface. Then, the power tool has to be reset and the alternating contour surface on the second workpiece is formed. It is to be understood that the resetting of the router bit is an undesirable time and labor consuming operation, and it would be of advantage to produce the above mentioned workpieces without resetting of the router bit. Moreover, if the amount a bit protrudes during the operation is not exact, or in other words, the bit is not at a vertically tangent point to one of the curved surfaces with alternating contour, the routed surface could have a brittle feathered edge mating surfaces.